naruto_bleach_fairy_tail_fullmetal_alchemistfandomcom-20200213-history
May Chang
May Chang is the 17th royal princess of Xing, born to the Xingese Emperor and the royal concubine representing the Chang house. Despite being so young, May has been tasked with finding a way to raise the social standing of the poor, downtrodden Chang Clan in the eyes of the Emperor and has embarked on a journey to discover and present her father with the secret to immortality. Skilled as she is in the art of Alkahestry and many forms of combat, May sets out across the desert toward Amestris with her beloved pet panda, Xiao-Mei, so that she may learn about the Philosopher's Stone and, arriving there, seeks out the tutelage of the Fullmetal Alchemist. She is also the love interest of Edward's younger brother, Alphonse Elric. Background Physical Appearance May is a short young girl of Xingese religion with fair skin, dark azure eyes, and black braided hair, with the hair having two separate white ribbons on opposite sides that keep the two black portions shaped like spiked buns, which lets down four strands of her braided hair that reaches to her knees. She also wears light and dark pink-colored, eastern-style clothing similar to the Xingese traditional royal attire, albiet with some white lining at the shirt's collar, and a light-purple bag around her left shoulder and right waist. Personality May is a sweet and friendly girl with remarkable inner strength. She is also independent, intelligent, and amazingly brave. This is evidenced when she crossed the desert between Amestris and Xing with no one but her best friend Xiao-Mei, something few people have been able to do. She has a short fuse, and has been known to become emotional easily, but May knows when to put her personal emotions aside to achieve her goals. This is shown when she selflessly puts herself in danger to find the Elixir of Life in order to save her family. May is very imaginative, sometimes to a fault like Juvia. She occasionally loses focus in important situations when her imagination gets the better of her. However, her imaginativeness makes her very creative, and allows her to think of possibilities and effective solutions that most people would not have come up with. At times, her imagination makes her turn a deaf ear to what others are trying to tell her, such as why Al and Ed were looking for her in the north of Amestris. Fear is something May rarely shows, often having greater courage than one would expect a girl her age to have; she faced off with the Maniquin soldiers and Father during the Promised Day event, without any signs of turning back. This proves that despite her age, she is extremely brave and courageous, willing to help others in need and never backing down from the danger that presents to her. Synopsis Abilities Expert Martial Artist: May is one of the best martial artists in the Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood ''series, capable of surprising balance, amazing acrobatic feats, and extremely difficult kicking techniques at a young age. When she was in northern Amestris, she displayed the ability to effectively defeat multiple powerful opponents in a matter of seconds. '''Expert Acrobat': May is an expert in acrobatics, and has shown numerous athletic maneuvers that is equivalent to that of an Olympic-level acrobat. Enhanced Speed: Because of her small size, May is very fast on her feet. Enhanced Durability: Despite her small appearance, May has a high degree of durability, as she was able to take an attack from Father's alchemy in his second form, and only took medium damage despite the attack's power. Chi Aura Sense: As a warrior of Xing, May is able to sense the chi (life energy) of other beings, both human and homunculi. This allows May to track, gain insight in the intentions of others, and learn about her opponent’s abilities. Shurikenjutsu Expert: May has been shown to accurately throw knives over fairly long distances. She usually does this to enhance the range of her alkahestry, but with her skill and precision she could effectively do it in combat. Genius Intellect: May has displayed a high-level intelligence, that is on par with the Elric brothers. Despite her young age and childlike personality, she has mastered the complex science of alkahestry and can use it effectively in stressful situations. She understands the human body very well and knows how to efficiently heal most types of wounds. She is also very imaginative and uses it to find creative solutions to solve problems. When she was in northern Amestris, she was the only one who discovered how to decode Scar's brother's notes, despite several other people being there, including Tim Marcoh, a certified genius. Great Chi Power: As the Princess of Xing and a member of the Chang family, May shows a great deal of Chi energy, which proves her royalty and training from her clan. Her chi is pink in color. Alkahestry Alkahestry Master: May is a master of alkahestry, and has been able to effectively heal many people with it over the course of the series, as well as use it for direct combat or battle support. May is well rounded with the most advanced techniques of alkahestry and her skills in them were instrumental in the battle against Father. She was skilled enough to qualify as an alkahestry teacher to Alphonse. She is so prodigious in the art of alkahestry that it parallels the genius of Edward Elric in alchemy. May's prowess in alkahestry continues to grow as she continues to learn and teach it after the defeat of Father. Equipment Xingese Kunai: Relationships Family *Xing Emperor (Father) *Ling Yao (Half-Brother) *Kowloon Yao (Half-Brother) *Xiao-Mei (Pet) Friends/Allies *Team Warriors **Major Edward Elric (Best friend and teammate) **Alphonse Elric (Best friend and Alkahestry student, also love interest) **Naruto Uzumaki **Sasuke Uchiha **Chūnin Hinata Hyūga **Jōnin Sakura Haruno **Ichigo Kurosaki **Captain Tōshirō Hitsugaya **Lieutenant Rukia Kuchiki **3rd Seat Karin Kurosaki **Natsu Dragneel ***Happy **Gray Fullbuster **Lucy Heartfilia **Juvia Lockser **S-Class Mage Erza Scarlet **Wendy Marvell ***Carla **Jōnin Kakashi Hatake **Captain Byakuya Kuchiki **S-Class Mage Jellal Fernandes **Meredy **Colonel Roy Mustang **Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye **Major Alex Louis Armstrong **Konoha 11 ***Sai ***Jōnin Shikamaru Nara *** Chūnin Ino Yamanaka ***Chūnin Chōji Akimichi ***Chūnin Kiba Inuzuka ****Akamaru ***Chūnin Shino Aburame ***Chūnin Rock Lee ***Chūnin Tenten **Team Karakura ***Lieutenant Renji Abarai ***Lieutenant Momo Hinamori ***Uryū Ishida ***Orihime Inoue ***Yasutora Sado **Lieutenant Rangiku Matsumoto **3rd Seat Ikkaku Madarame **5th Seat Yumichika Ayasegawa **Fairy Tail ***Gajeel Redfox ****Panther Lily ***Levy McGarden ***S-Class Mage Mirajane Strauss ***Elfman Strauss ***Lisanna Strauss ***Romeo Conbolt **Twin Dragons of Sabertooth ***Guild Master Sting Eucliffe ****Lector ***Rogue Cheney ****Frosch **Yukino Agria **Kagura Mikazuchi **Winry Rockbell **2nd Homunculus Greed **Lan Fan (Best friend and older sister figure) Enemies *Tartaros *Unified Axis **The Homunculi *Black Lotus Background in Other Media Trivia * Quotes * Battles & Events Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Human Category:Xingese Category:Alchemist Category:Chang Family Category:Unified Army Category:Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood Characters Category:Primary Characters Category:Genius Intellects Category:A-Class Level Combatants Category:Team Warriors Category:Top 120 Strongest Characters